<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Log Date 74 by Ka_Zorin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940076">Log Date 74</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka_Zorin/pseuds/Ka_Zorin'>Ka_Zorin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Among Us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka_Zorin/pseuds/Ka_Zorin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We were all in the cafeteria when it started. The lights dimmed, and the onboard computer informed us that backup power was on. It's happened before, so we weren't too worried at first.<br/>Well.<br/>Most of us weren't worried.<br/>Tobias looked... haggard. He hadn't been sleeping well. He told me that it was all too neat, it couldn't be a coincidence. He told me it had to be sabotage. I didn't believe him, I thought he was just tired and freaking himself out.<br/>I found him in electric, wires sparking around him. I think I screamed, but it's all kind of blurry-<br/>Anyway. I called an emergency meeting. Told them what I'd found. Nobody wanted to think there was a killer among us but the evidence was clear, so... we s-started accusing each other, demanding to know where everyone had been.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Among Us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sabotage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Log date 74, Katherine Summers reporting.</em>
</p>
<p>We were all in the cafeteria when it started. The lights dimmed, and the onboard computer informed us that backup power was on. It's happened before, so we weren't too worried at first.</p>
<p>Well.</p>
<p>Most of us weren't worried.</p>
<p>The computer assigned us tasks to get the main power restored so we wouldn't just be floating aimlessly in space, and I remember thinking <em>Wow. That's a lot of things that went wrong at once. Did nobody do pre-flight checks?</em></p>
<p>Tobias looked... haggard. He hadn't been sleeping well. He told me that it was all too neat, it couldn't be a coincidence. <em>"The wires were cut, Kate,"</em> he said. He told me it had to be sabotage. I didn't believe him, I thought he was just tired and freaking himself out. I wish I'd stuck with him and maybe-</p>
<p>I found him in electric, wires sparking around him. I think I screamed, but it's all kind of blurry-</p>
<p>Anyway. I called an emergency meeting. Told them what I'd found. Nobody wanted to think there was a killer among us but the evidence was clear, so... we s-started accusing each other, demanding to know where everyone had been.</p>
<p>Max said he'd just arrived in security. Tobias had asked him to watch cams. He wasn't handling it well, turning on all of us, demanding justice. He was starting to scare us. Felicity and Paul were in medbay- Paul was testing some of the samples we'd taken back on Polus, trying to keep them from degrading while the freezer was offline. Felicity was fixing the medbay scanner. Damien was trying to get the shields online- he said the emergency power had overloaded some of the nodes and they needed reset. Kara was on the guns clearing asteroids that the shields normally took care of. Jordan was trying to refuel the engines- he'd run past electrical once, but he said he hadn't seen anyone. Alicia was emptying the trash to lighten our load a little- every little bit counts, after all. I wasn't sure who to believe, who to trust- someone was lying to us, and I had no idea who.</p>
<p>In the end, we- we couldn't decide. We were too scared of accusing the wrong person. We just... sat there for a while. Shock, I think. That's when... that's when the alarms started going off. Th-the O2 alarm. Someone had cut the secondary power, and- and primary was already cut, so we had... sixty seconds. Jordan and I sprinted for Admin, to the reset panel. It was strange. I don't really remember it well, like I was dreaming or something. I remember... the red lights, the alarm blaring. Trying to read that silly sticky note and thanking every star in the heavens we'd put the codes up like that, because in my panic I know I wouldn't have gotten it right. Uhm, I remember Jordan guarding my back with that little steak knife he stole from the kitchens on Polus, and wondering if he was... you know. I guess Jordan was trembling slightly, because the knife was wobbling.<br/>
The screen flashed green, and all we could do was wait and hope as the countdown continued. I think I grabbed Jordan's hand at ten seconds. We just sat there, waiting to die.<br/>
I feel like my ears rang for hours after the alarm stopped. We were... so relieved. I never wanted to move again.</p>
<p>The emergency meeting alarm blared, and we both sprinted back to see- to- uh-</p>
<p>M-Max and- Max had-</p>
<p>Paul was-</p>
<p>Max had... slammed Alicia into the table... the glass from the emergency button was everywhere. They were- they were covered in-</p>
<p>Paul was dead on the floor- he was- torn in half-</p>
<p>Max said it was Alicia. That she'd- she'd-</p>
<p>I'd never seen Alicia's makeup run before. It was... strange. She was- she was sobbing- she said... Max had... and was trying to kill her next...</p>
<p>Nobody else had seen. We'd all run to fix the oxygen before we died, and now- and now-</p>
<p>Paul was always really quiet, I didn't- I didn't know him very well, but-</p>
<p>Two people had died on our ship. We had to do something, before the Skeld became a graveyard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>L-Log date... 74. Katherine Summers reporting.</em>
</p><p>Max was always angry, but... he seemed almost defeated as the others grabbed him. Like he'd... expected it. He didn't stop begging us to toss Alicia too, even as the airlock sealed around him and Paul's remains. The last thing he said was<em>"You're making a mistake."</em></p><p>Alicia just... sobbed. In my arms. I wanted to comfort her but I-I didn't know how. All I could think about was- three people were dead. The cafeteria was covered in glass and b-blood and I- <em>We</em> could only pray it was over now.</p><p>W-we split into teams of two- so that we'd all feel safe. Felicity and Damien, Kara and Alicia, Jordan and me. Th-they wanted to send me with Alicia, b-but I don't- didn't trust anyone except Jordan.</p><p>The wires in electrical still needed fixed, we thought. Uhm. I guess someone... had already been down there? Tobias's suit was... empty. I don't... there were... clawmarks on it, like something had... ripped his body out. There wasn't any blood, though- and the wires were fixed, Tobias's signature black tape patching it all together. Sabotage, he'd said, but I was beginning to think maybe there was more to it. Something... inhuman was among us, hunting us for sport. Jordan's steak knife felt useless. The lights went out- a circuit blew, I guess- and we groped blindly for the circuit box, and then-</p><p>A gunshot.</p><p>The lights going down hadn't been an accident.</p><p>Jordan slammed the last breaker down, the lights came up, and we ran towards the noise. I don't know what we expected. I kept hearing Max on loop, haggard and numb, saying <em>"you're making a mistake" </em>over and over again.</p><p>Damien came sprinting out of communications as we ran past, no Felicity anywhere in sight. He started to ask us if we'd seen her- and-</p><p>She'd been shot. Someone had shot Felicity. She was- on the floor, in navigation, parts and tools strewn about her... trying to st-stabilize the steering controls, it looked like.</p><p>Damien... screamed. It w-was raw, and awful, and he pulled her into his arms and just... sat there. We had to drag him back to cafeteria to call the meeting.</p><p>Alicia and Kara had g-gotten separated when the lights went down too- they'd been trying to start reactor, and then Kara had headed down to try and fix lights. Sh-she didn't know we were already there. Alicia said she'd stayed in Reactor, too scared to even think about moving. I remember thinking her makeup was beyond smudged at this point- it looked like... she'd tried to clean up and made it worse. Damien looked... shellshocked. I didn't know he'd been close to Felicity- I didn't know anyone could be close to Felicity. She was always... stern, I guess? A-and she didn't really know how to take a joke... but I guess... she was really good at her job...</p><p>Kara thought it was Damien. The evidence was 'irrefutable', she said. He was the only one close enough.</p><p>Damien didn't even bother to argue with her. He just stared. He wasn't... talking. Something had snapped inside him.  He's- He's the youngest- he was always kind of a brat, but- but capable of murder...? I... I couldn't stop thinking about Tobias. What... what would he have done? Would he have known what to do? I-I didn't want to eject anyone else... but we had to, if we were going to survive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hungry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Log date... 74... Kate reporting.</em><br/>Alicia... crumbled when we...when... she kept pleading with us. She... she was sobbing, but different than the desparation from earlier. This was... insanity. I can't get the image out of my head. "Please," she kept begging, as her voice distorted and cracked. "I was so hungry." As Jordan and Kara and I... grabbed her... she bit me. Hard. Her mouth was...wrong... it- it was-<br/>I felt her teeth... through my suit... down to my bone. Jordan ripped her off, they threw her out, but there was... so much blood. My blood. Jordan... took me to medbay. Patched my arm. Had to... lean on him. Can't think. When we came back... the others are gone. Jordan... said he wouldn't leave me. I... Damien wouldn't have left on his own power, he was so messed up, and Kara said- we can't trust Kara, Jordan. Jordan?<br/>Right.<br/>Where was I...?<br/>Cafeteria. They're gone. <em>Were</em> gone. We went to divert power to engines. To finally get back to the Mira. To be safe.<br/>She was... she was sabotaging the reactor. Didn't see us. Th-there was... white armor on the floor- Damien. No blood on it. Blood... all over her mouth, her hands. She set it off. Alarms... blared. Jordan and I... slammed our keys in. Stopped it. Stopped her. She's not... putting up a fight? She... she came quietly. "I'm sorry," she said, as Jordan pressed eject. "I'm sorry, Jordan-  I was just so hungry." Her last words. Lot of... lot of last words, on this ship. <em>'It had to be sabotage.' 'You're making a mistake.' 'I'll go with Damien.' 'I was so hungry.</em>' Too many last words, Jordan.</p><p>We can't fix the reactor. It's only... a matter of time, before... oxygen gives out. I guess... if you find us drifting in space... that's what this record is for. A crew's descent into madness. Something's on Polus that makes people go mad. It's got to be.... Nothing happened till Polus. I don't know... how the rest of us escaped the effects.</p><p> </p><p>Jordan, are you- are you still there? Can you... run to the cafeteria for me? I'm just...<br/>I'm hungry...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Log date, uhm...76. Captain Jordan Sparks, reporting.</em>
</p>
<p><em>"This is a research mission in alien territory,"</em> they said. "<em>You can't bring a gun,</em>" they said.<em> "A gun shows hostile intent</em>," they said. <em>"You won't even need one."</em><br/>Ha.<br/>I had to remove Kate's arm today.<br/>If Tobias- If Lieutenant Gomez could see me now.<br/>This ship is too big for two people, let alone one to run it. Nobody's running it right now- I'm stuck in medbay with a delirious researcher. Threw out the Polus samples- right now I don't care if they have the cure for cancer in them. If there's a chance it might make Kate worse- it's gotta go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Log date 82. Captain Jordan Sparks, reporting.</em>
</p>
<p>Kate's fever- Miss Summer's fever has finally broken. She ate something other than meat- which is good because we're <em>out of it</em>. Got the navigation systems back online, too. Swear something was helping me. Wasn't Summers, that's for sure- not untying her till I know she won't eat me.<br/>We're closer to Mira Headquarters than I thought. Don't know if that's good or bad. If Summers isn't better soon- bad. Very, very bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Log date 83. Captain Jordan Sparks, reporting.</em>
</p>
<p>The first time in days I've gotten two reports in. Ka- <em>Summers</em> continues to improve. She's eating less, finally. Asked about Tobias, which... well, if she doesn't remember, I'm not reminding her.<br/>The reactor fixed itself last night. Walked in all ready for a struggle and there she was, looking brand new. If I wasn't so tired, I think I'd be scared.<br/>Scratch that. My nightmares are still full of Kara- Dr. Corvus trying to <em>eat me</em>.<br/>Kate hasn't changed like they did. It's the only reason I haven't shoved her out the airlock. Maybe she'd have to eat me to change, I don't know. I keep checking for that distorted jaw, the elongated tongue, the second set of teeth. So far, nothing.<br/>I hope Command doesn't just space her after all this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Log date 84. Captain Jordan Sparks, reporting.</em>
</p>
<p>I never thought I'd say this, but I think I can start the reactor today. The Skeld is finally spaceworthy again! Still not taking off my helmet, not risking it, but we're halfway home.<br/>The other half being, of course...<br/>Kate.<br/>I don't think I can ever forgive myself for what we did to the others. If I can save one life, one person, maybe I'll find some sort of peace in that. If we get back to headquarters, get them to listen to us, maybe we can make them put more precautions on trips to Polus. "<em>Alien diseases, who knew</em>," they'll say.<br/>Ha.<br/>It's been ten days since Alicia bit Kate. We're out of meat, but we've got enough supplies to last another week if we're careful now that Kate isn't eating twice her weight every meal.<br/>Kate is... better. She's no longer trying to bite me every chance she gets. Don't know if that means she won't bite me when I untie her, but if she's still tied up when we get to the Mira...<br/>Well. It won't be good.<br/>The flight is only two days once we make the jump. I have to be sure she's safe and not contagious before then.<br/>I don't know how I'll tell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Log date 86. Captain Jordan Sparks, reporting.</em><br/>I untied Kate. Call it insanity, and maybe it is. She hasn't done anything. Keeps talking to Tobias.<br/>I... thought I saw him talking to her, in shields. I really am going mad. I blinked and he was gone.<br/>Maybe I just need more sleep.<br/>Either way, we'll be back on the Mira in forty eight hours.</p>
<p><em>Log date 86. Captain Jordan Sparks, reporting.</em><br/>Kate says she feels mostly normal, but there's a 'humming' in her brain. She's spooked me several times, wandering about silently. Staring at things that aren't there. <em>Ghosts</em>, she says. I'm starting to wonder if maybe she really is seeing something.<br/>I've told her not to tell anyone else. Gotta get our stories straight, and we can't have her surviving this only to spend the rest of her life in a hospital or an institute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Log date 87. Captain Jordan Sparks, reporting</em>.</p>
<p>I hate this stupid ship.</p>
<p><em>Log date 87. Captain Jordan Sparks, reporting</em>.</p>
<p>Disregard previous log. I've been trying to pull logs from the others, to see if there's any indication of... well, anything. It's strange to hear their voices again.<br/>Some of their voices, anyway.<br/>Kara- Dr. Corvus- oh, whatever. <em>Kara's</em> logs cut off the moment we leave Polus. Not a single entry back aboard the Skeld. She doesn't document anything biting her planetside, or admit to touching a sample without gloves, or even complain about a headache. Just constant logs about the different samples.<br/> Alicia's helmet got spaced with her. Max's and Paul's as well. I thought maybe there'd be something useful on Felicity's- she was friends with Alicia, I think- but <em>no</em>, she didn't record a single entry. Changed my mind, I do actually hate this entire ship.<br/>Damien's helmet had sustained some minor cosmetic damage, but the logs were still intact. I now know more about him and Felicity Flynn than I ever wanted to. He had to know that Command listens to these, right? I mean, they weren't going to reprimand the pilot and the technician, no protocol breaches there, but still, come on.<br/>Tobias's helmet is shattered. I can access logs sporadically. Half the files are corrupted, and the other half just won't load. I've got one full log- Log Date 12, where he complains about the lack of guns. For twelve minutes. He adds a sidenote about how 'Miss Summers' seems a little young compared to the other researchers. and how he <em>'admires her tenacity.</em>' Useless. Might be able to salvage something from the backup drives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Log date 87- actually, 88, but-</em>
</p>
<p>I did it! I overrode Damien's helmet and installed Tobias's backup drives- the madman ran back ups practically every other hour- and I'm in! I'm sure half of these are the same as Log Date 12, but- Kate? What's wrong?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Log date 88. Captain Jordan Sparks, reporting.</em>
</p>
<p>This is the official end-mission log for the Skeld. Or, well, as official as it gets now. We're docking with headquarters now, and they've been advised of the potential biohazard. I have informed the Mira that I will not be leaving Kate's side. They're going to quarantine us together.<br/>I went through some of Tobias's logs. If Kara and Alicia were off in any way, he'd have been the one to notice. And he did.<br/>He said they were practically in sync, two people who barely got along a day before. Like they'd been linked into a hivemind, he said. In the background, you can hear the first alarm, as emergency power came on. He almost had it.<br/>And then they killed him.<br/>Was something controlling them? Were they just slaves to that monstrous hunger that Kate battled through? I guess I'll never really know.<br/>Either way, I think I'm done working for Stickmin Enterprises now. After Kate and I get out of quarantine, after I hand over all these records, I'm pulling my savings and I'm taking her to Earth. She's never been. I haven't either, come to think of it. Should be fun. I hear there are these things called oceans- salt water for as far as you can see. She says she wants to see how Earth mountains compare to Mars mountains. Guess that's our bucket list.<br/>This is Jordan Sparks, signing off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>